User talk:Black-Vertex
NEW QUESTIONS, COMMENTS AND REQUESTS IN A NEW SECTION AT THE END, PLEASE. IF YOU CREATE A SECTION, CONTINUE THE CONVERSATION INSIDE IT. Oh, and please also SIGN YOUR POST (type ~~~~) and''' INCLUDE A SUBJECT/HEADLINE''' (over on the right of the edit window!). I seem to be a popular admin, and we wouldn't want your message to be lost, right? Archive For historical responses, see my full archive. '- - - - - - - - - -' Infoboxes Hi! I'm new here and I was wondering how to create one of those information boxes you usually find on the right of pages? Is there a template? Themysterypony (talk) 02:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) : Hi Themysterypony! Short answer: yes, it's called . : Long answer: The infobox can be selected from the templates menu in edit mode, but it's hidden behind "show list of used templates." Kind of awkward. However, I've just updated the default page to include it. If you try to create a new page from the top-right menu, and pick standard layout, it comes built in. So that's nice. : Do you need any additional details, or do you want to give it a go from here? -- Black-Vertex (talk) 07:16, May 21, 2013 (UTC) '- - - - - - - - - -' Investigator Arc You! I am not really sure who you are (because I am horrible with digital stuff). But I saw what you did to my Wiki page! Do you know HOW MUCH WORK I PUT INTO THAT!...not very much! XD But I saw what you did and I just want to thank you for fixing it up. Nice use of vocabulary too. THank you for your help, and feel free to ask for any art requests (I need the photoshop practice). THank you once again, TheBronyInvestigator-Treue Askthebronyinvestigator.tumblr.com : Hi there! Glad to hear you liked the edit (and yes, you had me fooled for a moment there, curse you! :P ). Your blog is a lot of fun, and I just wanted to give back to you a little by sprucing up the wiki page. I'm currently following the blog over RSS, so I fear I'll be an anon if I try to comment; nevertheless, I greatly look forward to seeing more of the world you've created being revealed as the blog expands! : If I get a Tumblr at some point, I'll be sure to swing by and say hi. But for now, I just wish you luck with the blog, and hope you enjoy your stay on the Wiki! -- Black-Vertex (talk) 14:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...you have a point. The whole reason for a wiki page is basically to sum up events and then put things together. Truth be told, revealing Jet's real name is probably pushing it it as it is. I better leave it alone until aboutm y 30th or so case. Also, do you think the Powers and ABilities segment is a bit much? : I wouldn't worry too much (although I've noticed you've deleted a lot, it's all in the page history if you want it back). It's all stuff you've revealed already, and wikis are GOOD at highlighting interesting things. For example, Jet's canonically strong, but the scene where she restrains Treue looks like a joke panel. By highlighting it here, you're showing that, actually, that's real information. Think presentation: *Sapphire Drop is a red Pegasus from Cloudsdale. She can fire iceballs. Her teacher was Stony Cove and he taught her for seven years. She can: create rain, reshape clouds, reduce winds. *Sapphire Drop is a crimson Pegasus newly graduated from Stony Cove's school in Cloudsdale. While there, she discovered a curious talent for creating hailstones, which she has since taught herself to use in combat. According to her class report (seen in a corner of her Week 2 Update), she can create rain and reshape clouds like other pegasi, but also took an advanced course in calming storms. Whether any of these talents will be useful later in her story is yet to be seen... : Honestly, though, it's your blog. We'll tweak the wiki now and then, and I can recommend stuff but you're the one with ultimate control. Just play around, see what looks best. And it's a wiki, so you can keep messing with it forever! :P -- Black-Vertex (talk) 14:54, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I thought I did XD Anyway, I decided to take your advice. I am going to leave my page alone for a while. '- - - - - - - - - -' want to be in the tumblrpony blog list Hi, i'm RadonX19 , i want to be in the tumblrpony list, i already have a tumblr blog, it is a NSFW blog, i reblog things all the time and sometimes i post my drawings. What i have to do next? thanks and sorry for the bad english , i speak spanish Radon-XXX19 (talk) 18:05, May 28, 2013 (UTC) : Hi RadonX19! No need to ask permission, and we'd love to get an article on your blog! Just read the Frequently Asked Questions section titled "How do I create a wiki page for my blog?".''If you are still confused after reading that page, come back here and I'll try to help you. -- Black-Vertex (talk) 19:12, May 28, 2013 (UTC) : '- - - - - - - - - -''' New Conversations Post here if you need some help. I'll do my best! Raini thank you sooo much for the suggestions and help :) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Rainistorm (talk • ) : Hah, you're quite welcome! Enjoy your time on the wiki! -- Black-Vertex (talk) 22:30, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Image deletions Hello, I was wondering if it's possible to delete an image from the photo gallery? Currently, awkwardness6 and WIKI png are the exact same pic, the second one being a close up, and the first one(Which I ask to be deleted) was uploaded by a good friend while I didn't understand exactly what I was doing. If that's not too much trouble, that is.Silence of the Wind (talk) : Awkardness6 is deleted now. :) However, can I really, REALLY strongly suggest you go back to File:WIKI.png and rename it? We can only have one file with each name, and the chances of someone overwriting that are really high. Maybe silence_of_wind.png or something? -- Black-Vertex (talk) 22:53, May 28, 2013 (UTC) : I would honestly do that if I knew how, the destination filename won't let me change the name of it, and uploading the image (by new version methor) with a different name doesn't change it either. Silence of the Wind (talk) 23:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC) : Not sure why you were having trouble. Renamed as FiresparkWIKI.png via the Edit > Rename dropdown. I updated your wiki page, too. -- Black-Vertex (talk) 06:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Missing Image Hi! I was wondering if you could help me figure out why the picture won't show in the detail part of my page. Whenever I try to add the picture for the blog, I just end up with some red numbers. It looks a little something like this. The picture I want to add can be found here, http://images.wikia.com/tumblrpony/images/2/21/Asklightningstrikeavatar.JPG And the page itself here, http://tumblrpony.wikia.com/wiki/Ask_Lightning_Strike - —Preceding unsigned comment added by Sirgawain1997 (talk • ) : Fixed. It's simpler than you'd think: you don't need a URL in the "image" box, just the name of the Tumblrpony Wiki file. In your case, "Asklightningstrikeavatar.JPG" does the job! -- Black-Vertex (talk) 06:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Collab Category I just had a suggestion that collaborative should be an official catagory for blogs. Scootaloo 009 (talk) 02:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Hahahaha. "Official" around here is pretty much whatever the community decides it is. XD Still, I've added some flavour text to Category:Collaboration. See what you think. -- Black-Vertex (talk) 06:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, seems good to me. Also I'm not familiar with wiki code. How do I add links to the info box? Scootaloo 009 (talk) 13:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : Try square brackets, in the format [ (URL-without-spaces) (Text to display, with as many spaces as needed) ]. -- Black-Vertex (talk) 15:02, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : I actually meant there should be a link to all collab types on the main page, since there are links for "ask", "story" "art" and so on. Scootaloo 009 (talk) 16:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: While I don't disagree in principle, if we did that every time someone suggested a new category, the homepage would be even more bloated with links than it is now. If we find that there are a ton of collaboration pages, then I guess it might be necessary, but right now I see four. XD ::: Perhaps you can link it from Category:Event for now? For a similar example, see how Category:Crossover (a homepage category) contains the "primary" link to Category:Ponification (which isn't on the homepage). -- Black-Vertex (talk) 21:01, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Harassment report. Ip adress 124.188.176.41 is some one who's been stalking and harassing me and has now left rude comments on two of my pages. He can not be reasoned with, trust me. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 13:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, he left rude comments on three. :P I deleted the homophobic slurs, and left a message on his talk page. Since then, he's not left anything on your pages, and as I can see from his talk page, you've not tried chatting to him privately. What has happened is that you've replied to his offensive comments, with perhaps justified anger, and not had a response. That's it. : Please don't tell me that you "know" he cannot be reasoned with when you have no evidence beyond him writing those messages. Yes, he's in the wrong, and I'll delete his other two comments shortly. If he plays up further, then yes, I'll ban him. But you're being fairly rude back, and almost lied to me to get him banned now. Please be more mature than this guy. -- Black-Vertex (talk) 15:12, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::You want evidence? I had an argument with an anon who's obviously the same person... http://askmat2.tumblr.com/post/50035260161 http://askmat2.tumblr.com/post/50077331604 http://askmat2.tumblr.com/post/50078397189 it's hardly the first time he's tried to harass me. He's obviously a straw man who only sees things the way he wants to see them, you can't reason with people like that can you? Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 15:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's possible it's the same guy, yeah. And like I said, if he doesn't listen to an external observer saying that he should phrase his complaints politely, and comes back and messes with your pages, then yes, he will be banned. ::::However. In the interests of being honest with you, I do feel that some of his points were not entirely unjustified: ::::*You do have a lot of non-pony in some of your blogs, even if they're always there somewhere. ::::*You do use the number theming thing, which could appear as deliberate posing. ::::*You named yourself Mattwo, and in the sidebar of your blog is written, quite clearly "Mattwo: A high creation god of neutrality." That's... kinda the definition of a Mary-Sue persona. In-universe or not, you can see where the God Complex statement came from. ::::Now, you may be upset at me saying these things. But you know who I am; I'm no Anon, nor an IP address. You know how much I care about this wiki and all the Tumblrpony blogs. And hopefully you recognise that I'm responding this way''' because I'm on your side'. I really, really want to help you out here, but you have set yourself up as something of a target. All I can suggest is riding the wave: ignore the worst insults, '''learn' from people's (polite) complaints, and go forward from there. And right now, I say ignore this guy. -- Black-Vertex (talk) 16:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::First of all, the whole high god thing is exactly why I created libra who limits what the Mats can do, technically they have always had these limitations, I just made Libra to explain why most of them exist. Second of all, asktheacewings always includes pony-related content in the posts because the characters are ponies. It's hardly a legitimate complaint for that blog in particular as plenty of popular blogs out there have ponies doing a ton of non-pony things like flutterguy, hotblooded pinkie pie, frigid drift, etc, doctor whooves by nature HAS to do do non-pony things, because he isn't even a pony in the first place. And as for the number thing? I already said why that's also not a legitimate complaint. It's one thing to see a blog and have a poor first impression, I get that, but to complain about things like that when you haven't even paid any real attention to it is a whole other thing. Kore wa shomei desu. (talk) 04:00, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::What can I say except "okay"? I haven't read your blogs in any detail, agreed, but I've explained why first-time readers may want to troll you (however unjustified it may be). I've asked 124.188.176.41 to shut the heck up, and he has. And I'm happy to accept all the things you've told me. So I guess that's case closed, and everyone who isn't an IP address can be friends again. XD :::::::Is there anything else I can help you with? -- Black-Vertex (talk) 11:37, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm the artist for Achromatic Dash and I was wondering how to add pictures to the tumbrpony wiki template? Thanks! —Preceding unsigned comment added by ZipTheArtsyFox (talk • ) : You had the full URL in the image box, which isn't how the infobox likes it. I've fixed the page, but take a look at the FAQ for a similar issue. - Black-Vertex (talk) 10:50, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Praise for Black-Vertex I was just assuming you were the one who made the page for Hunted Luna. I am author of tumblr. Just wanted to say thanks for making it: it is very well done. 05:25, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Poinger : I am indeed - and I'm delighted you're happy with it! Feel free to drop by the wiki any time if you want to tweak things. And if you have any problems or questions, just let me know! ;) -- Black-Vertex (talk) 18:29, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion Not sure if you pay much attention to the page or not, but in particular I'd like to bring up Browningtons which is a troll page and was not ever meant to contribute to the wiki in any constructive manner. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 12:31, June 14, 2013 (UTC) : No argument here. Deleted. -- Black-Vertex (talk) 07:38, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Would you mind deleting my two oldest files here? http://tumblrpony.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_mote021MIr1s8uxfmo1_500.png Thank you! RaquelPorkbelly (talk) 23:38, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Angela (RaquelPorkbelly) : Sorted! Nice art, by the way. :) -- Black-Vertex (talk) 09:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) : Ask Princess M Some jerk replaced an entire page with content about feces. I just fixed it but could you take care this guy please? Who knows if he'll do this to other pages as well? http://tumblrpony.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.137.141.0 -- —Preceding unsigned comment added by DarknessRising (talk • ) : Banned, thanks for the heads-up. Pardon the delay. -- Black-Vertex (talk) 23:11, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Pinkiepony This page is undergoing numerous vandalism edits. I cleaned it up, but I'd suggest, if possible, locking it from edits for the forseeable future. Bhaalspawn (talk) 20:27, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity I apologize profusely for being a bureaucrat/admin and doing nothing on this wiki to help. I see you are probably the most active admin, so I just want you to know that if you ever need any help or anything, please feel free to ask. 01:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC) : Not a problem. Nobody has mentioned the wiki on their Tumblr for a little while, so it's pretty quiet right now. I'll be sure to give you a shout if and when backup is needed, though, so thank you! -- Black-Vertex (talk) 22:47, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Get rid of the XvSpitFirevX page please, there is no reason for it to even be there. 17:21, February 23, 2014 (UTC)Anon Slander issues Forgot a head, but the XvSpitFirevX page needs to be removed, its nothing but slander and BS at this point. 17:26, February 23, 2014 (UTC)Anon : To be fair, it is a pretty weird page right now, but as Mattwo's reply to your last edit states, we're just here to record. Our loose policy is that even deleted blogs still had effort go into them, so we generally hang onto them until the owner requests them to be taken down. : It's open to discussion, but I'd suggest just leaving it for a couple of months. If no-one's reading or editing it by then, we'll catch it in a cleaning run. : Thanks for pointing it out, though. Watching this stuff IS appreciated, and goes a long way towards keeping this place healthy! If you feel like fighting further battles against spam and malicious users, maybe grab a username and join us? We'd welcome the help... : (Gosh, how embarrassing! Forgot to sign!) -- Black-Vertex (talk) 22:56, March 4, 2014 (UTC) 199.245.156.254 has made three valizisim edits to Ask Discord Whooves This unregistered user is adding events that never happened on the blog to the page, most likely trying to fabricate his own little fan-fiction or something... I suggest taking whatever action you deem appropriate in this kind of situation. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 07:38, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Well spotted, thanks Mattwo. Locked them out for a while, with a suggestion to keep to the blog content. -- Black-Vertex (talk) 22:56, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the message. Hey my friend. Thanks for the message. I appreciate it. I am having some problems with the Capcha, I can't click anything on it! AliceVargasAru (talk) 22:33, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Please delete these wikias and all associated images http://tumblrpony.wikia.com/wiki/Ask_Emo_Squish http://tumblrpony.wikia.com/wiki/Everfreeprophecies Both are defunct and I have no interest in returning so I'd rather them both just be deleted from the site. SassyMcSassafras (talk) 09:35, November 2, 2017 (UTC)SassyMcSassafras